Minor Characters
A list of characters who didn't regularly appear. Their names are how they appeared on the credits. The One Man Band This passenger missed his train, but got a new one. He played many instruments with Matt and Tanya at the end of the episode. he was played by Russell Brown. He appeared in the first season episode, And the Band Played Off. Scuba Woman This women came into the station in a scuba suit. Schemer saw the flippers and thought he should wore flippers instead of shoes. She was played by Annette Holloway. He appeared in the first season episode, Pitching In and Helping Out. Ed the Stilt Man Schemer intended to impress this man by showing him his advertisements, but he liked the idea of the wall mural instead, much to Schemer's dismay. He was played by Clinton Smith. He appeared in the first season episode, Whistle While You Work. Passenger This woman was told she would catch her train - but the schedule said otherwise. After a misunderstanding, she misses her train, which makes her miss her wedding. Later, the problem is worked out. She was played by Susan Greenhill. She appeared in the first season episode, Happy Accidents. Acrobats Two acrobats came into the station and entertained Stacy, Matt, and Tanya. They were played by Karen Gersch and Barbara Rhind. They appeared in the first season episode, Happy Accidents. Chief Inspector An inspector (disguised as a passenger) arrived at the station. Harry and Schemer couldn't come to an agreement of who gets the workshop, so after monitoring the station for a while, he exposed himself and gave the workshop to Harry. He appeared in the first season episode, Just Wild about Harry's Workshop. Midge Smoot Midge Smoot is a character first seen in Word's Out. Mayor Flopdinger Mayor Flopdinger of East Shemp needs Schemer's sandwich spread. Originally he hates it, as does everyone else. He says Schemer will be in big trouble if he cannot make a new one in time. With the help of everyone else, a new one is made and the mayor loves it. He was played by Jerome Dempsey. He appeared in the first season episode, Too Many Cooks. Wendy Brackman This lady is an old friend of Stacy's. She entertained Matt and Tanya while she was waiting for her train, because she can make anything out of paper. She made them scary masks, but then has to go. These masks later scare Schemer in the night. She was played by an actor of the same name. She appeared in the first season episode, Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night. Jake Scoop Jake Scoop is a news reporter for Shining Time. He appeared in The Magic is Believing and Stop the Press. Kevin Knowls Kevin Knowls (AKA Amazo the Great) is a magician seen in The Magic is Believing. He and Billy Twofeathers are old friends. Barton Winslow Barton Winslow is played by Gerry Parkes. Ginny Ginny is a farmer who is first seen in A Dog's Life. Felix Perez Feliz Perez is a Hispanic bus driver who is first seen in Oh, What a Tangled Web. Buster Buster King is J.B. King's nephew and a bully. He always beats Dan up, but thanks to Mr. Conductor, Dan was able to stand up to Buster, who got caught and punished by his uncle. He first appeared in Bully for Mr. Conductor. Rusty Rob McRail Rusty Rob McRail hails from Scotland and is the chief engineer for the R&O Freight Line, a competitor to the Indian Valley Railroad. In Stacy Cleans Up, he tells Stacy, Schemer, Dan, Becky, and Kara the sad story of how he got to Indian Valley. Originally, his train carried loads and loads of garbage, but Stacy, Mr. Conductor, and the kids helped him separate the recyclable trash and gave his career a new lease on life. Mr. Typo Mr. Typo is a reporter for the Indian Valley Gazette, the local newspaper. Gracie Jones Gracie Jones is Stacy's grandmother. She worked in Shining Time Station when she was Stacy's age. She only appeared in How the Station Got Its Name. William Twofeathers William Twofeathers is Billy's grandfather. He was a carpenter when Shining Time Station was built. He only appeared in How the Station Got Its Name. Jebediah Schemer Jebediah Schemer is Schemer's grandfather. He only appeared in How the Station Got Its Name. B.J. King B.J. King is J.B. King's grandfather. He was the engineer. He only appeared in How the Station Got Its Name. Richard Richhouse Richard Richhouse appeared in The Mayor Runs for Re-Election. Schemer's Mother Schemer's Mother has been mentioned several times in Shining Time Station. Tucker Tucker is Harry's cousin and Tanya's uncle. He appeared in 'Tis a Gift Mr. Nicholas Mr. Nicholas catches a train called "The Northern Star". He appeared in 'Tis a Gift. Vickie Vickie only appeared in 'Tis a Gift. Claire Claire is Vickie's mom. She only appeared in 'Tis a Gift. Category:Characters